The Nobody's Stalker
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: When going through the mail, Marly finds a strange letter for Alyx, one with a frightening message. A stalker... from her past? Oh noes! AxelxOC, suggested MarVex, OCxOC, MarNami, and cross-fandom pairings AKA MarluxiaxJackHarkness are inevitable.


It all started when Marluxia had found that letter in the mail.

"Uh… Alyx?" He said, picking up the envelope. "What's this?"

"Iunno. Just something that came with the mail. Why?"

"It's from some guy named… Xao."

The girl looked up from the TV, pausing the game she had been playing. "What? Who is it for?"

"You… Do you know who this is?" He handed her the letter and leaned over the back of the couch.

"No…"

"Open it!" Marly told her. "Let's see what it is then."

She quickly tore it open and unfolded the paper inside. Scrawled across the paper in mildly messy writing was the following, which she read aloud:

"_My dear Yla…_

_I don't know if you remember me, but we were friends on the Islands, and then you BETRAYED me and started dating that jerk Riku. And now you've left both him and I for some guy named Axel…" _

It was at this moment Marluxia interrupted to make a small, slightly inappropriate comment on this, but Alyx hit him and continued.

"… _so I have come to a decision. And that is this: If I can't have you, no one can. Decide who you want, Yla._

_Signed with love, Xao."_

There was silence.

"What… the… heck…" Alyx muttered. "I have no idea who this is…"

"He made it sound like you dated him-"

Alyx shook her head quickly, silencing the Assassin. "No. I only dated Riku while I was a Somebody. I never dated anyone named Xao."

Sam, who had been quietly sitting and listening to all this, suddenly piped up. "Wasn't that the name of the guy on the Islands who was stalking you?"

"Oh yeah…" She shuddered remembering him. "But how did he figure out where I was, or even my name?"

"Maybe he saw you when you went to mommy and daddy's grave."

"Maybe…"

"Who would stalk Alyx? She's not attractive or-"

"Marly, that's mean." Kenjix said, stepping in. "Aly is pretty!" He grinned, but Marluxia's only response was rolling his eyes.

"Please, look at her! She is so ugly-"

Again, he was interrupted. "Actually, about half of the Organization thinks I am cute. And before you say another word, I'm reading your mind, and I know you are one of them."

"Hey!" He glared at Alyx. "Get out of my head now, flatty."

Kenjix giggled a bit. "Marly thinks Aly is cute! But he thinks Vexen and Jacx and Namine are cutest!" The little kid looked so proud at his knowledge of Marluxia's feelings, that Alyx couldn't help but laugh. Or was she laughing at the fact Marly found those particular three to be attractive? We'll never know.

"KenKen… Pleeeeease stop…" The flower boy pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Okay!" He smiled innocently. But then he sobered a bit. "But what was that you were saying when I came in?"

"Alyx has a stalker."

"What's that?"

"Well, you know how Xigbar got all those restraining orders?" Alyx asked him.

"Yeah!" Once again, he looked proud about the knowledge. "There was that five year old girl that he followed home every day, and then the teen boy who he took pictures of a lot, and then there was there was the incident with that girl in Traverse Town…"

"That's right. And that is what stalking is."

"Oh…" His eyes grew wide. "So is Xiggy being creepy to you too?"

Alyx shook her head. "Xigbar is creepy to everyone. But that's not who's stalking me."

Kenjix took the letter out of her hands and read it. "This is creepy… 'If I can't have you, no one can'… Yikes."

"Sounds like that weird old movie Xemnas was watching…" Alyx muttered. Then she took the note and crumpled it up. "Anyway, lets forget about it. Xao would never be able to get into the castle."

Sam remained silent, staring into space.

"Come on, Kenjix." Marluxia said with a smirk. "Why don't you come hang out with me and Jacx? It'll be fun-" It was at this moment Alyx hit him so hard he fell over. "Ow… you jerk…"

"No thanks MarMar!" Kenjix shook his head. "I was gonna go with Yuki and help her finish our project! Bye!" He waved and ran off.

"Why did you hit me?" Marly whined, getting back to his feet."

"I read minds, idiot. You keep forgetting this."

"…I hate you."

"No, you don't." Alyx smirked a bit. "Now why don't you go have fun with Vexen and Jacx?"

"Both of them?" Marly looked a bit worried. "I think Jacx would try to kill Vexy if they were in the same room…"

"Well, figure out who to hang out with then. Wrestling practice or dancing lessons. Your choice." She snickered a little, then turned to her little brother. "Sam, hun? You okay?"

No response. He remained in a world of his own.

Alyx sighed. "I'm going outside. Looks nice out there tonight." She opened a dark corridor and left.


End file.
